Almost Lover
by Mad Mararuder Girl
Summary: 'Annabeth had never trusted people. Never. Then he came along. Luke Castellan.' SongFic to Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. 'Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream' One-Shot. Annabeth/Luke Annabeth/Percy


**I've been listening to this for about half an hour and this is what came out of it. Luke/Annabeth Percy/Annabeth. Just a little one-shot. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Your fingertips across my skin<em>_  
><em>_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images__  
><em>_You sang me Spanish lullabies__  
><em>_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick._

Annabeth had never trusted people. Never. Then he came along. Luke Castellan. With his beautiful pale blue eyes and smile. He was kind and caring and everything seemed like it was finally going to be okay, she trusted him not to hurt her.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy__  
><em>_I thought you'd want the same for me._

She was happy, she'd found a family with Luck and Thalia. Sure it was a bit of a mixed up one, but they were family. And you wouldn't want to see someone in your family unhappy. They looked after each other. They where her family.

_So long, my luckless romance__  
><em>_My back is turned on you__  
><em>_Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
><em>_Almost lovers always do._

She loved him. She wouldn't admit it herself nether the less him or Percy when he asked. She had trusted him, the first person she had every trusted wholly and truly and he breaks her heart and betrayed them all.

_We walked along a crowded street__  
><em>_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade__  
><em>_And when you left you kissed my lips__  
><em>_You told me you would never ever forget these images, no_

She saw the looks the other girls gave her when they first arrived at camp. Jealousy. Why was he hanging out with _her_? He would take her up to the pine tree where Thalia had given her life for them and they would just talk and once he grabbed her hands and made her dance, right there on top of the hill under Thalia's tree, then after when he had walked her back to her cabin he would kiss her lightly on the forehead.

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
><em>_Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
><em>_I'm trying not to think about you__  
><em>_Can't you just let me be?_

But now he's gone. They could have been together forever, but no. He left. He betrayed them because he was angry at his farther. He was the person she dreamed about at night, the person who she trusted. And now she tries not to think about him. But sometimes he turns up in her dreams, and she asks herself why he can't just let her be?

_I cannot go to the ocean__  
><em>_I cannot try the streets at night__  
><em>_I cannot wake up in the morning__  
><em>_Without you on my mind_

She loved Percy. She was sure of that now. She had loved Luke and maybe still did, but she loved Percy as well. She trusted him. Every time she looks at the ocean she see's Percy and his beautiful sea green eyes and smile that made her heart flutter. She tried not to, but every morning when she woke Percy was her mind. She loved him.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted__  
><em>_And I bet you are just fine__  
><em>_Did I make it that easy to walk__  
><em>_Right in and out of my life?_

There he was on the floor, dying. Right in front of her eyes. But Percy was there as well, and he was alive. Luke. 'I loved you, but like a brother' she said, and she knew it was true. She had loved him, he was her family when she had no one else in the world. She trusted him. When no one else did, she trusted that he would do the right thing in the end. And now here they were, and he had done the right thing. This time when he walked out of her life, she knew he wasn't coming back.

_Goodbye, my almost lover__  
><em>_Goodbye, my hopeless dream__  
><em>_I'm trying not to think about you__  
><em>_Why can't you just let me be?_

He's gone. Dead. Never coming back. He died to save them. And when no one else would trust him, she did. She believed in him, she had to. Now he's gone and he won't be walking back into her life this time, but he turns up in her dreams sometimes. She tries not to think about him, she doesn't want to relive the pain of losing him, but sometimes he's there, in the back of her mind smiling.

_So long, my luckless romance__  
><em>_My back is turned on you__  
><em>_Should've known you'd bring me heartache__  
><em>_Almost lovers always do._

They could have been together forever if she had chosen to join his side. But she didn't love him. Not the way she loved Percy. He broke her heart, but she broke his. Now he's gone and isn't coming back. The first person she trusted broke her heart and left her, but taught her to trust others, and trust the one's you love.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too sure about the ending but it was the best I could come up with. Anyway let me know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
